The angel of the Uchiha's
by Sakura dark cherry -chan
Summary: She was goimg to help him with his love life. help him fall in love and confes to the girl he falls in love with? Easy but we are talking about uchiha sasuke thats difrent! SasuXSaku will come in further chapters! ;D


**The angel of the Uchiha's**

Chapter 1: Long time no see Sasuke!

"Foolish little brother you will never stop me", he said while killing a man and women. Now killing a girl about eight years old.

"Itachi stop, stop why are you doing this why did you kill them why?" yelled a little boy while crying over the death's.

Itachi looked at him with the newly acquired mangekyo sharingan "Sasuke this is my faith and if you want me to stop you must kill me first kill your best friend and build up your hate." 

* * *

><p>Sasuke shot up from his bed and got ready for the ninja academy today he graduates from there.<p>

He puts on cloths. "Itachi today I am one step closer to killing you."

He ate his tomato then left for the academy. He is always their first for a good reason. Fangirls. How he hates them asking for dates a kiss or to marry them never in his life will he ever marry one of them.

One hour later the other kids stated coming in then came the worst.

"I WIN!" shouted two girls.

"No I won by a foot Ino-Pig!"

"No forehead I was 5cm ahead of you!"

They both looked over and saw him.

"Sasuke-Kun" they said as they walked towards him giggling.

"Hi Sakura-Chan!", 'hope she sits next to me' "Sit next to me!"

"No way Naruto I'm going to sit next to Sasuke-Kun!"

Naruto went and got on Sasuke's desk and on his left were the fangirls.

"I don't see what's so special about you."

"Hn, go bother someone else. "They stared at each other in a string contest.

"Teme"

"Dope"

"Teme"

"Dope"

"Teme", the fangirls watched ready to pummel Naruto for insulting their 'Sasuke-Kun'.

"Dope", the kid in front of them put his head back and Naruto was about to land on Sasuke when, a couple of kuni's got his shirt and was pinned to the wall.

'Thank you kami for saving me from that', Sasuke thought.

"AHAH someone help me down!" Naruto yelled.

Sasuke turned around and asked "who did threw those kuni"

No one answer.

"Good morning class. Naruto what are you doing up there?"

"Just get me down please!"

"Who did that to you?"

Iruka got him down

"I don't know no one dose!"

"Okay let's get started to day you will be assigned teams of three."

'Great dead wait now' Sasuke thought.

"Team seven Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno"

"Yeah I get Sakura-Chan!"

"And Sasuke Uchiha." Then there was a knock on the door and Iruka walked out talked then came back in.

"Team seven will have another team member, please come in."

Sasuke was looking out the window and didn't notice.

"Tell us your name."

"She's HOT!" shouted the boys.

The girl had short black hair and a blue streak in her left bang it was up to the end of her neck and, black eyes like Sasuke, pale like him too. She was wearing a white tank top and the other half was blue sleeves. The shirt was above her bellybutton and was a V-neck and fish net not on her stomach on her right arm. White shorts black boots that were under her knees, fishnet on her left leg, and kuni holster on her right. Konoha head band on her forehead. A black jacket tide around her sides. A knife on her right and a sword on her back.

All the boys except Sasuke had hearts in their eyes and drooling. The girls were giving her death glares but she ignored them.

"my name is Angel-SASUKE-KUN IS THAT YOU! She walked to him.

'I know that voice. can't be her!'

He turned and she ran and hugged him.

"Sasuke-kun! It's really you, I can spot that hair out of nowhere, and I missed you so much!"

"A-A-Angel-hime I missed you too."

Everyone was shocked by them hugging.

"Angel why don't you sit next to him, Sakura you go sit in the front row."

"Hai" 'I hate you angel' inner Sakura.

Iruka announced the other teams and then dismissed them.

"Sasuke-Kun can I have lunch with you?"

"No" he left her but unknown to them naruto fallowed Sasuke then Sakura.

"Sasuke-kun there you are!"

"Yo"

"You remember your aunt that I was with and her daughter died before the massacre you know why was with them because my mom died as soon as I was born and my dad died when my mom was pregnant."

"Yeah, thanks for saving me form kissing the dope"

"Anytime I couldn't let your first kiss be him or someone you hate."

"So where are you staying Angel-hime?"

"I don't know I don't have a place?"

"Then you are staying with me."

"Arigato Sasuke-kun!" she gave him a quick hug.

Sakura couldn't take it anymore.

"Sasuke-kun it's time to go back and meet our sensei!" Sakura yelled.

Sasuke and Angel twitched the whole way back to the academy. Because Sakura was clinging to Sasuke's arm and wouldn't let go.

* * *

><p>Read and review Its my first fan fiction so go easy on me.<p> 


End file.
